


i picture it soft and i ache

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Lupin III, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, gods above judging me not so discretely, my best friend is lucky i love her or i would never had written this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Zenigata needs to see Shrek. Just one last time. Even if he knows that maybe Shrek doesn't want to see him. It wouldn't be his first time venturing into the swamp to find him.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	i picture it soft and i ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



Zenigata had told himself he would never return. Never return to that magical forest where all his responsibilities melted away. Never return to the arms of the first man who ever truly loved him. 

Shrek.

The ogre who lived deep in the forests and bathed in mud so dark it made his emerald green skin glisten under the sunlight that slipped between the thick canopy of leaves above him. Shrek who’s sweet voice never ceased to make his face flush. Shrek, who knew how to cook a wonderful homemade meal. Shrek who was brave and selfless with an awfully good sense of humor. 

But things happened. And the two of them drifted apart. That last summer they spent together before Zenigata left was the best summer of his life. The midnight dips into the mud pool and the nights they slept in front of the roaring fire with only bare skin separating them from melting together. 

But that was years ago and now, as Zenigata walked through the town just outside of Shrek’s forest he couldn’t help but think to himself how the other man was doing. Surely Shrek wouldn’t still be by himself, would he? Maybe he finally adopted a cat, just like they said they would. 

He had heard stories. Stories of a family of ogres now living in the same forest as Shrek. Surely there could be more than one ogre in the forest. But when Zenigata had asked Shrek about it one night all those years ago he had assured him that ogres are not one to live in close proximity to others if they were not of the same clan. 

But still, Zenigata had to be sure. And early that morning, when he knew Shrek would usually rise from slumber he quietly left the inn he stayed the night in and began the trek into the forest. 

He remembered the path well, following the curve of beaten ground through the fields the farmers worked. The entrance to the swamp coming closer and the opening of trees that would take him to the heart of it. To Shrek.

He rounded the carved rock, knowing he was getting closer. Knew that now Shrek would have heard him as he reached the edge of his property. He could see the lights on in the hut. The sound of children’s laughter and a woman singing to them. Zenigata urged his feet to walk further, to get a glimpse of  _ something. _

But he was stopped by the voice of a man who he would never forget.

“Zenigata, what are you doing in my swamp?” the tone soft and tired and Zenigata’s heart flung into his throat as he turned around and came face to face with Shrek. The ogre looked just the same as he did all those years ago. Soft, round face, his beautiful lips pulled into a small frown. His ears drooped and there were bags under his eyes.

“I was in town.” Zenigata replied, swallowing the lumb in his throat as he urged himself to look away from Shrek’s mesmerizing eyes. “I just. I wanted to see you.” He said and Shrek sighed. 

“I have a family now, Zeni.” Shrek responded, his gaze drifting over to the place the two of them once called home. The knowledge that Zenigata had truly been replaced hung heavily in his heart as his brain seemed to breathe for the first time since he left. 

“I’m happy for you.” Zenigata replied, and he was. Truly happy for the first time in years. “I’ll just head back then.” He said.

Shrek reached out, his large hand coming out and softly grabbing his arm and tugging him back to a stand still. 

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast?” he asked, and Zeni didn’t miss the familiar twinkle in Shrek’s eyes as he asked.

And Zenigata wished he wouldn’t have responded so eagerly, “I would love to.” He replied, letting Shrek all but drag him in the direction of the front door. How many times had that happened though? After a day spent in the forest. How many nights had Shrek dragged him back through that door. 

Zenigata thought that it would never happen again, and he was glad that he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't @ me for this i'm already sorry


End file.
